Nintendo School:Un tipico Halloween por asi decirl
by Zelda de Hyrule
Summary: Este es un cap sobre el fic de nintendo school de minaya era para un concurso de halloween ais que lo hice y aqui lo tienen espero que les guste


Nintendo school: un típico halloween…por así decirlo

Querido diario soy Link, ya había escrito en tus páginas lo se, pero esta vez decidieron que volviera a hacerlo por que yo era el más indicado para contar esta historia

Esta vez no te contare una típica historia o un día común, no, hoy será sobre nuestro halloween, tal vez te parezca algo común pero...en este mundo común significa... Bueno tu ya lo veras

Todo comenzó un miércoles, me levante muy temprano para dirigirme a la escuela, y como de costumbre soy el primero en llegar, me quede en el salón a esperar a ver quien mas llegaba, en eso vi que Ruto entro al salón y se dirigía hacia mi

Ruto: LINK! Hola buenos días ¿como estas? nn

Link: Muy bien Ruto gracias nnU

Ruto: Me alegro y como siempre te vs muy guapo nn

Link: Gracias Ruto nnU, pero por que estas tan temprano aquí?

Ruto: Quería verte

Link: ok...nnU

En ese momento llego Falco

Falco: que onda Link Hola Ruto

Ruto: Hola

Link: Hola Falco nn

Falco: Como siempre el primero verdad Link?

Link: sipa si es nnU

Falco: Y tú que haces aquí Ruto?

Ruto: viendo a mi Linkito…nn

Falco: Que no te cansas o no tienes algo que hacer

Ruto: por supuesto que no es link para el tengo todo el tiempo nn

Falco: Ok esta bien nnU

Link: nnU

Ruto: Por cierto Link saldrás esta noche ¬

Link: Pues no…Creo que no nnU

Ruto: ok entonces.

En ese momento Falco interrumpió a Ruto

Falco: Vendrá conmigo esta noche..

Ruto: Que cosa…? Eso no es cierto verdad mi Link

La verdad es que si pero en ese momento me guiño el ojo Falco ahí entendí su plan

Link: es que… se me había olvidado perdón Ruto nnU

Ruto: eso no es justo ¬¬...Ok no importa linkito ya será después nn

Link: ok nnU

Ruto se salió y ahí me quede solo con Falco

Link: Di me tu que tramas…

Falco: di me tu que piensas...

Cuando falco me habla así solo significa una cosa…problemas

Link: mas fácil… ¿Que tramas?

Falco: mi querido amigo Link-ahí coloco su brazo sobre mi hombro-sabes que día es hoy...

Link: si es halloween

Falco: exacto es Halloween

Link¿Y?

Falco: que hoy es un día especial –saca una linterna e intenta crear un ambiente de terror-Hoy es día de brujas… un día en donde los niños pequeños piden dulces… pero para nosotros significara un día muy especial.. hoy no será un día común y mucho menos un Halloween común

Link: Dime que días son comunes…

Falco:apaga la linterna si cierto nunca son comunes.

Link: nnU

Falco: A lo que me refiero es que iremos a un lugar especial iremos a….

En eso llega Sheik

Sheik: Hola chicos nn

Ambos: Hola Sheik nn

Sheik: Entonces a donde iran?

Falco: Iremos mas a ya de la sala del diablo

Link: acaso ahí algo mas.

Falco¡Claro! Estamos en nintendo school no lo recuerdas

Sheik: Cierto en eso tiene razón...

Link: nnU

En ese momento llego muy feliz Fox moviendo las orejas

Fox: Hola chicos

Todos: Hola Fox

Falco: Tú nos acompañaras a la expedición ¿verdad Fox?

Fox¿Expedición¿A cual?

Sheik: La que haremos para ir mas a ya a la sala del diablo..

Fox¿Ahí mas?

Link: Eso dice Falco

Samus: Entonces también ire...

En ese momento llego Samus y por lo visto había logrado escuchar de lo que hablábamos y por supuesto Fox empezó a babear...

Sheik: Genial mientras mas mejor nn

Fox: Samus….

Samus: te sientes bien Fox?

Link: es que lo espantaste con esa fea cara

Samus: Tu cállate idiota ¬¬

Falco: Calma, Calma Muy bien uno mas..

Roy¿Para que chicos?

Roy llego en ese momento

Link: Hola Roy nn

Roy: Hola y hola a todos…nn

Link: Iremos de expedición a ver que ahí mas halla de la sala del diablo…

Roy: a ok... ¿y para que quieren ir?

Falco: por que si la sala del diablo de torturas de seguro ahí a de a ver algo peor

Roy: si cierto...

Link: Por que no te sorprende de que halla algo mas adentro

Roy: Por que estamos en Nintendo school y es lo mas obio

Link: esta bien nnU

Sheik: ahí no… voy por un balde para la baba

Sheik salió del salón para buscar un balde

Samus: esta bien Fox?

Fox: Samus…

Falco: ya casi lleva como tres baldes

Roy y yo: nnU

Falco: Entonces que ¿iremos?

Yoshi y Kirby¿A donde?

Roy: a explorar que ahí mas halla de la sala del diablo

Yoshi: ooh ya veo ¿acaso ahí algo mas halla?

Kirby: Pues si Falco dice...Seguro que si...

Saria¿de que están tan seguros?

Link: hola Saria nn

Saria: Hola Link nn

Falco: De que ahí algo más halla de la sala del diablo

Toad: Si quieren saberlo pregúntenle a Minaya

Toad había llegado

Saria: si es mas fácil preguntarle a ella

Falco: pero eso le quitara lo divertido

Peach¿a que cosa?

Peach había llegado y había dejado de hablar por su celular por un momento (pero solo por uno por que después continuo como siempre lo hace nnU)

Falco: a la expedición.

Peach¿A cual?

Sheik: la que haremos para ver que ahí mas halla de la sala del diablo

Sheik ya había regresado con los baldes

Samus: o al menos es lo que quiere hacer Falco

Peach: Yo también iré…

Link¿y Mario y Luigi crees que quieran ir?

Peach: No te preocupes yo se que iran...

Link: Bueno nnU

Falco: Decidido iremos todos

Roy: o no…

Link¿que cosa Roy?

Roy: Eso significa que iran también las chicas… - -

Link: nnU

Peach: no te preocupes no haremos nada malo

Roy: o.o….

Falco: ya se pasmo

Peach: perdón...nnU

El timbre sonó y entro el profesor Gannondorf entro

Sr.Gannondorf: Muy bien chicos tomen asiento.

Todos nos fuimos a nuestros lugares, en ese momento llegaron Mario y Luigi casi arrastrándose y tarde como se costumbre

Mario y Luigi: LLEGAMOS

Sr.Gannondorf: Tarde como siempre a sus lugares chicos

Mario y Luigi: ok...-- U

Sr. Gannodorf: Como saben hoy es Halloween así que por favor... Nada de bromas ni de sustos a sus profesores ni compañeros oyeron y mucho menos al profesor Cranky

Saria: Por que ya es un señor adulto ¿verdad?

Sr. Gannondorf: no Por que si se enoja tal vez se enoje y pase a ser Dark Cranky y eso si seria una pesadilla --U

Grupo: nnU

Sr. Gannondorf: Ok chicos nos vemos luego…

Tomo sus cosas y salió, en eso falco se paro

Falco: ok en el receso Roy, Fox y Link me acompañaran con Minaya

Fox¿Para que?

Minaya: Le pediremos un mapa y así lo usaremos de guía y será más fácil

Fox: cierto

Pasaron las horas hasta llegar el receso, la verdad si tenía curiosidad de saber si había algo mas halla de esa sala. Nos dirigimos Hacia la torre de Valni en donde Minaya tiene su oficina..Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Por que en esa torre? según se esa torre esta llena de monstruos,¿ se instalo ahí para que nadie la molestara? No lo creo así la verdad yo se que es por su lado malvado… Todos tenemos uno aunque no me crean... Por eso nos tortura tanto...¬¬X

Minaya:…nnU lo siento

Link: Bueno sigamos

Llegamos a la sala y encontramos a Ludovico quemando unos cuantos papeles solo levanto la mano en señal de saludo... y a Minaya ¿Jugando Fire Emblem?

Minaya: Claro saben que me encanta ese juego

Roy: siiiiiii hurraaaaa nn

Falco: No se supone que deberías estar escribiendo o algo

Minaya: oye Yo también necesito un descanso ¬¬

Falco: jeje ok si cierto perdón

Minaya: ok no ahí problema nn

Fox: oye Falco ahí que decirle...

Falco: si cierto, Minaya oye necesitamos...

Minaya: un mapa de la escuela claro tomen…

Falco: como lo sabes soy la autora ¿no?

Link: cierto

Roy: yo quiero jugar Fire Emblem se sienta al lado de Minaya

Fox: Y yo quiero quemar papeles como Ludovico..

Ludovico le da papeles a Fox y este los empieza a quemar

Falco: Otra cosa... ¿por que no los das tan fácil?

Minaya: no te puedo decir es sorpresa jeje

Ahí falco y yo nos volteamos a ver…

Glup…

Minaya: que les valla bien nn

Falco: ok gracias nnU

Link: Roy vámonos…

Roy: y ya que había hecho que mi personaje cambiara de clase TT

Link: no te preocupes lo harás después nnU

Falco: Fox mi pequeño zorro piromaniaco ya es hora de irnos

Fox: y tan divertido que es... vendré después nn

Todos: ok..nnU

Salimos de ahí, el receso había acabado y regresamos al salón

Saria:¿ Y como les fue chicos?

Falco. Pues bien ya lo tenemos

Sheik¿y ahora que haremos?

Falco: Fácil...a todos nos dejarán salir por dulces así que nos veremos aquí a la escuela a las 11:30

Sheik: y así podremos iniciar genial…

Falco: ok decidido...8º hoy será un halloween especial

Todos: SIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pasaron las horas y ese día de escuela había acabado, todos nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas casas

La hora ya estaba 11:30 en la escuela...Eso seria genial comúnmente no ahí algo interesante en la mañana pero sabiendo que en este mundo pasa muchas cosas… tal vez encontraríamos algo en la noche y tal vez si habría una sala mas halla de la sala del diablo

Salí a las 10:00 pm de mi casa ya que era un recorrido largo, cuando llegue Falco y Fox estaban ahí

Link: Que tal chicos

Falo y Fox: Hola Link

Link¿solo estamos nosotros tres?

Fox: 5 que ahí vienen Yoshi y Kirby

Voltie y pude ver que se acercaban

Link: valla llegaron "temprano" Y ¿eso por que?

Kirby: es que esto si vale la pena

Yoshi: Además no queremos perdernos ningún detalle

Sheik y Samus llegaron juntas..

Sheik: Hola chicos...

Samus. Hola a todos

Todos: hola

Fox: Samus….

Samus¿solo estamos nosotros?

Link: Ahí viene Roy Hola Roy nn

Roy: Hola a todos nn

Falco: Solo faltan Saria, Toad, Peach Mario y Luigi

Sheik: Mario Peach y Luigi serán los últimos.. ya lo veras nnU

Saria: hola chicos

Link: Saria..nn

Saria: perdonen el retraso es que la señora kinopio no dejaba salir a Toad

Sheik¿por que?

Toad: cree que aun soy muy pequeño --U

Todos: nnU

Falco: no ahí problema aun estamos a tiempo

ESPERENOS..!

Pude ver que Peach, Mario y Luigi llegaban corriendo

Mariointentando respirar: fiuu justo a tiempo...

Luigi: por fin llegamos..

Samus¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

Luigi: es que Peach no encontraba un color indicado que combinara con sus ojos

Samus: nnU

Peach: Pero por fin lo encontré nn

Falco: Ok ya que estamos todos es tiempo de que iniciemos esto así que vamos…

Todo estaba totalmente obscuro, ahí Fox saco un linterna para iluminarnos

Saria: Genial Fox

Fox: Gracias pero solo tome precauciones nn

Falco: Muy bien sigamos…

Continuamos caminando hasta llegar a la famosa sala del diablo….

De repente…

Peach: AAUUXILIOOO

Todos nos espantamos y volteamos rápidamente a verla

Mario: Que pasa Peach...

Peach: que mi celular no tiene señal...

TOING

Samus: ERES UN TONTA NOS ASUSTATES..

Saria: Tranquila Peach por favor no nos asustes así y grita solo en caso de emergencia ¿quieres?

Peach: Esto era una emergencia...

Falco: Bueno ya sigamos

Cada vez estaba más obscuro, lo bueno es que teníamos la linterna de Fox

De repente llegamos a un cuarto en donde había varios caminos y que por lo visto todos estaban muy obscuros…

Kirby¿y ahora?

Falco miro el mapa

Falco: Por ahí…

Tomamos un camino que estaba hacia la derecha y seguimos caminando

Peach: no podemos regresar cada vez me da mas miedo y pierdo mas de la señal de mi teléfono

Luigi: no nos va a pasar nada…

Estas seguro…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Todas las mujeres empezaron a gritar casi me dejan sordo

Link F: Jajaja feliz Día de brujas 8º

Samus: que te sucede casi nos matas del susto

Saria: eso no esta bien

Link F: Perdon solo quería jugarles una pequeña broma nnU

Sheik: Tan solo no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿quieres?

Link F: ok esta bien ya no lo hare…

Roy: Oye ¿que ahí mas halla?

Link F: No lo se exactamente pero dicen que esta totalmente obscuro y que ni con linternas puedes ver

Falco¿ósea que nuestro limite seria hasta aquí?

Link: si así parece

Todos: buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu eso no es justo

Roy: y que es eso de ahí…

Roy señalo un pequeño bulto que estaba cubierto con una tela

Link F: Eso...levanta la telaEs mi N64 Por fin tengo uno

Fox: Pero esa ya paso de moda, ahora existen las wii

Link F¿que? Oh demonios y tanto que me costo conseguirla

Todos: nnU

Falco: Pues volvamos que mas da..

En ese momento la linterna de Fox comenzó a apagarse

Peach: Fox que le pasa a tu linterna

Fox: no los se y ya hasta le cambie las pilas por pilas nuevas

Peacha Link F: Te dijimos que ya no intentaras asustarnos..

Link F: pero no soy yo…En serio

Yoshi: entonces si no eres tu….

Todos nos quedamos callados.. y por un momento se apago la linterna cuando se volvió a encender…

Estábamos rodeados por muchos fantasmas Boo y enfrente de nosotros estaba un fantasmas de un Bowser de puros huesos

Bowser Bones: Feliz Halloween 8º

Todos incluyendo Link F: COORRRRAANNNN

Salimos huyendo y de ahí en adelante no volvimos a esa sala…

Se despide...Link.

A los lectores

Link: Feliz Halloween nn

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Más halla de la sal del diablo…

Minaya: estuviste perfecto Bowser Bones o mejor dicho Gannodorf nn

Gannondorf: Gracias se quita la cabeza del disfraz¿Cómo le hiciste para lo de los Boo y las linternas?

Minaya: Es un secretito

Gannondorf: Cree que aprenderán la lección de no meterse en donde no

Minaya: No creo...

Gannondorf: Entonces ¿para que lo hizo?

Minaya: Para torturarlos un rato xD

Gannondorf: Ok… nnU


End file.
